Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to implantable medical devices, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for implanting a medical device.
Numerous medical devices exist today, including but not limited to electrocardiographs (“ECGs”), electroencephalographs (“EEGs”), squid magnetometers, implantable pacemakers, implantable cardioverter-defibrillators (“ICDs”), neurostimulators, electrophysiology (“EP”) mapping and radio frequency (“RF”) ablation systems, and the like. Implantable medical devices (hereafter generally “implantable medical devices” or “IMDs”) are configured to be implanted within patient anatomy and commonly employ one or more leads with electrodes that either receive or deliver voltage, current or other electromagnetic pulses (generally “energy”) from or to an organ or tissue for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes.
Typically, an intra-cardiac IMD is introduced into the heart through a catheter. However, trans-catheter delivery of an entire IMD within a heart typically requires specialized tools. Often, the specialized tools are complex and may be difficult to manipulate and operate.
In general, an IMD may be connected to a delivery system in a docked state, in which the IMD is securely attached to the delivery system. In the docked state, the catheter may be operated to guide the IMD to an implant site. Once the IMD is proximate to the implant site, because the IMD is securely connected to the catheter, the catheter may be used to torque the IMD into patient tissue.
Once the IMD is secured into patient tissue, the IMD may be moved into a tethered state with respect to the catheter. In the tethered state, the catheter separates from the IMD, but remains connected thereto. In the tethered state, an implanting physician may test the IMD to make sure that the IMD is securely and electrically connected to patient tissue at a desired location. If the physical and/or electrical connection between the IMD and the patient tissue is less than optimal, the IMD may be re-docked to the catheter so that that the IMD may be moved to a better position for implantation.
Once the implanting physician is satisfied with the location of the IMD within patient anatomy, the IMD is transitioned from the tethered state to a release state. In the release state, the IMD disconnects from the catheter.
However, known systems and methods for releasing an IMD from a catheter are often susceptible to spontaneous release, in which the IMD inadvertently releases from the catheter. Further, known release systems and methods may not release the IMD smoothly and easily from the catheter. Also, known release systems and methods may malfunction and fail to release the IMD from the catheter.